Samchel : lost in love
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: ASamchel love story. Happy Valentine's Day
1. Intro

A/N: Hello my readers! I began writing this earlier, but just got a new tablet last night. Somehow it didn't save what I had written, which I am upset about since I had 2 chapters written. But its okay, I can start over. I'm not sure how long this will be. I absolutely loved last night's"Transitioning" episode. Although there are the typical haters of Samchel, and yes I would have loved to see a photo of Finn shown, the whole episode was about transitioning into next phase of your life, moving forward. Taking your memories with you, as well as new memories. Rachel was there supporting Sam, and he has been there for her too. She has no way forgotten Finn, but allowing herself to move forward. Sam is doing the same. They may not be your ideal couple, but I'd rather see her with Sam then with someone who doesn't know her. She feels safe with Sam. And honestly, this is first time I've seen Rachel TRUKY smile in a long time. Sam too. Sam is a really great guy. Rachel deserves happiness because last guy she dated was Brody and look how that turned out. She will be back on Broadway and getting life back and a new love.

I hope you will enjoy the story. Read and review as always. Happy Valentine's Day!

Xoxo Smytheberry1726 aka Bernadette

Disclaimer: I own nothing but storyline which comes purely from my own imagination.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sam Evans was in the faculty break room and pretending to put as much sugar into his cup of coffee as humanly possible, as he listened to his ex, Mercedes Jones and the girl who he thinks he is falling for, Rachel Berry. He never saw Rachel coming and still doesn't understand why there seemed to be a huge gap in his memory and why Sue Sylvester continued to stalk him waving that watch in his face trying to hypnotize him. Is he really that gullible? Don't answer that.

He does feel like they are growing closer. Rachel was amazing, but she also was Finn's soulmate, but was gone and he did promise Finn that he would protect Rachel. He continued to listen to Rachel talk to Mercedes about her recent trip to New York for an audition. He thought it was cool that Mercedes was helping Rachel,Rachel really didn't need a mentor. He knew she would make her way back to New York and reconquer her spot on Broadway, she's Rachel Berry after all. Plus he, Blaine and She have already been helping her. Her current mission was Glee club.

Rachel: Oh my god Mercedes, that was incredible! Being back on that stage was amazing! Thank you.

Mercedes: I am just glad to seeing you get back to where you belong.

Sam: Why are you such in a hurry for her to leave, Mercedes? She doesn't need a mentor or pushing her too hard. She's going to do it. Anyways, did they just give you the part, Each?

*kick under the table by Mercedes*

Sam: Ouch! What? I am just asking, I'm excited for her!

Rachel: *innocent smile* I don't know, Sam. Right now my focus is on the New Directions, and then from there we shall see. I've got to get to the Auditorium , Mercedes you coming? Sam?

Mercedes: I'll be there. Sam don't be late.

Rachel: See you in a few. *smiling shyly again*

Rachel left, and Mercedes smirked.

Sam: What? Why are you smirking?

Mercedes: You got it bad for Berry. Go for it. See you around, White Chocolate.

As soon as Rachel and Merecedes left, he knew she was right. He had feelings hardcore for Rachel. On the way to the Auditorium, Sam had his guitar and thought of Rachel.

(sam)

Never knew the closing of a door

Could open up a heart

Since the day we met i needed you

(needed you)

In my life

To do and say the things that i

Needed to feel and hear

I'm just

Helplessly in love

(ooh)

Don't know what to do, i'm

Helplessly in love

And the love in my heart

Is for you

I've always been a man who took control

But now i'm so helpless

Can't find the nerve, i get emotional

When you're around

And it's hard for me to tell you or

To show you what i feel

I'm just

Helplessly in love

(helpless)

(ooh)

Don't know what to do, i'm

Helplessly in love

And the love in my heart

Is for you

Baby, baby

I just can't understand

No i don't understand

Why my feelings get so confused

Why i'm like that

Why i love you like i do

So i picked out these three words that best

Describe the way i feel

I'm just..

Helplessly in love

(ooooh)

Don't know what to do, i'm

Helplessly in love

(uh, oh)

Don't know what to do, i'm

Helplessly in love

And the love in my heart

Is for you

Helplessly in love

(baby, baby)

(ooh)

Don't know what to do, i'm

Helplessly in love

And the love in my heart

Is for you

As Sam reached Auditorium, he stood next to Rachel and kissed her cheek.

Rachel: What was that for?

Sam: Because you're beautiful.

Rachel: Aww Sam, you're sweet.

Sam: I can be. In just hope that in time maybe, possibly give me a raincheck to Breadstix?

Rachel: I'd love to.

Sam grinned, and Spencer looked at him and asked, "Coach why are you grinning like an idiot?"

Sam: I got a date with hottest woman here.

Spencer: If I wasn't gay, I'd tap that,

Sam: Lucky for you, you don't get a chance.

"Beautiful"

[Spoken:]((Mercedes)

Don't look at me

Every day is so wonderful

And suddenly, it's hard to breathe

Now and then, I get insecure

From all the pain, I'm so ashamed

(Rachel)

I am beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring me down

I am beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring me down

So don't you bring me down today

(Sam)

To all your friends, you're delirious

So consumed in all your doom

Trying hard to fill the emptiness

The piece is gone left the puzzle undone

That's the way it is

((Blaine)

You are beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring you down

You are beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring you down

Don't you bring me down today

(Rachel/Mercedes)

No matter what we do

(no matter what we do)

No matter what they say

(no matter what they say)

When the sun is shining through

Then the clouds won't stay

(Kurt/Blaine)

And everywhere we go

(everywhere we go)

The sun won't always shine

(sun won't always shine)

But tomorrow will find a way

All the other times

(Rachel/Sam)

'cause we are beautiful no matter what they say

Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no

We are beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring us down

Don't you bring me down today

(Mercedes)

Don't you bring me down today

Rachel grabbed Sam's hand and led him to the dressing room area, and kissed Sam.

Sam: What was THAT for?

Rachel: I honestly don't know why. I just decided to go for it. Whether you remember or not, that's your choice. I'd better head out now. See you tomorrow, Sam.

Sam stared and looked at her walking away, and thought " Damn that woman knows how to make a grand exit. "

Sam headed to the locker room for football practice, and avoided Spencer who would tease him for the huge grin on his face. "Rachel Berry..." He whispered, "What have you done to me? And why don't I mind,"

Spencer smirked, " Coach, you're Berry whipped."

Sam: oh yeah ...

A/N: End Of Chapter One. More to come...we will see. :)


	3. Chapter 2

/N: It is date night for Samchel. Hope you're enjoying it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything BUT the storyline.

Song: Lost in Love by New Edition

Rachel sttod in her bedroom trying on different outfits. In the past she would've asked Blaine or Kurt but they were busy with Dave and Walter. Both relationships made no sense to Rachel, but then again who would've seen her with Sam?

She sighed and smiled when she saw the blonde coach. They have come a long way and transitioning into adults. It was time to let go of the past, and who knew what was to come after sectionals. Hopefully she got the part and headed back to Broadway and have a live life again. Don't get her wrong...her heart would forever belong to Finn but it was time to move forward. She knew Finn better than anyone and he would want her to be happy.

Suddenly she heard the door bell ring, and ran to open the door. And was surprised to see Sam standing at her door with takeout and a gorgeous smile.

Rachel: Sam, what are you doing here? I hope you're not bailing again.

Sam: Of course not, I thought we could watch a movie and have dinner here. This maybe our last meal before house is sold. I just want to spend quiet time with you alone.

Rachel: Awe you're super sweet. And that sounds like an amazing idea.

Sam: Great. *leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on her lips*

Rachel: You're a flirt.

Sam: And you're beautiful ...

Rachel grabbed the food, and wine while Sam set up the movie.

The couple chatted and watched Avatar...again. Rachel placed her head on his shoulder and he gently rubbed her back and smiled. This felt right, he thought. It is like this is where they were supposed to be. The universe is aligned and they found their way to each other. Or maybe Finn was magically pushing them together. Whatever it was, Sam was happy at last.

Rachel was closing her eyes and Sam softly sang to her..

"Lost In Love" (A/N: by New Edition)

(Sam)

Would you love me

When nights are cold

Would you love me

When I grow old

Would you care

Baby it's not easy

Take me by surprise

And say you're there

(Rachel)

Would you love me

Give me one more chance

Would you love me

Try and understand

Would you share a life

That is music

Show me in your eyes

That you'll stay with me tonight

(Sam)

I'm lost in love

I can't live without you

I'm lost in love,

All my dreams around you

(Rachel)

And I'm lost in love

And it's true

I can't live without you

Oh, no

(Sam)

Would you love me

When I'm in doubt

Would you love me

Just to be around

(Rachel)

Would you share my

Life that is music

Take me in your arms

And sing my melody

(Both)

I'm lost in love

I can't live without you

I'm lost in love,

All my dreams around you

And I'm lost in love

And it's true

I can't live without you

Oh, no

(Sam)

And I'm lost in love

Say you really want me

Love is a passion

Just can't hide

And I'm lost in love

Time and again and it

Hurts me

(Rachel)

You'll be my reason

For starting again, again

(Sam)

I'm lost in love

I can't live without you

I'm lost in love

And all my dreams around you

(Rachel)

I'm lost in love

I can't live without you

I'm lost in love

(Sam)

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby

I'm lost in love

(Both)

Baby I can't live without you

Sam leaned in and kissed her hard. Rachel pulled away, and kissed him back.

Sam: I love you, Rachel.

Rachel: I love you,Sam.

Sam stood up, picked Rachel up bridal style up to the bedroom.

Rachel: Um Sam, what are you doing

Sam: Practicing for the future...

The End...

A/N: Awwww so many feels. Good night...


	4. Chapter 3 Author's note

A/N:

Thank you for all of your reviews. BuI need to vent. I appreciate everyone's reviews, but even if you disagree with the samchel pairing, please respect others choice who to read or ship and not review my story yelling f*ck samchel. So disrespectful and grow up.

Rant over!


End file.
